Maquina del Tiempokun
by Hitomi-Klainer
Summary: Todo parece indicar que ha llegado alguien del futuro que jura SER EL HIJO DE YUURI, que ademas es identico a el! Wolfram no querra saber nada de Yuuri por aquella traicion... CAPITULO I: EL HIJO DE YUURI...¿Y GISELA?


**Maquina del Tiempo-kun**

**Capitulo I: El hijo de Yuuri… ¿Y Gisela…?**

Como siempre en una parte del Castillo se encontraba Anissina haciendo sus experimentos y usando a Gwendal para probarlos, Günter y Yuuri en aquella molesta oficina resolviendo asuntos del Reino que juraría no tenían la mínima importancia, Conrad en uno de los jardines con su pequeño hermano, Wolfram, entrenando arduamente por si algún día necesitaban salvar a los ciudadanos o incluso al Rey, las sirvientas como siempre tratando de averiguar los nuevos chismes, Greta jugando por los jardines y Cheri-sama en uno de sus viajes en busca del amor verdadero…

Todo parecía normal en Shin Makoku, o por lo menos en el Castillo…

- Wolfram! – Grito Greta y comenzó a acercarse a el. Al escucharla Conrad y el rubio detuvieron sus espadas

- Greta, no te acerques así… Pudimos haberte hecho daño – Dijo el rubio dejando su espada atrás y acercándose a su pequeña hija que se encontraba con una mirada un tanto triste, se coloco a su altura y le coloco una mano sobre la cabeza acariciándola dulcemente - ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto por si las dudas

- Si… - Dijo y asintió al mismo tiempo, se sentía culpable de haber interrumpidote esa manera el entrenamiento de su padre y su tío pero sobre todo no le gustaba que el rubio se enojara con ella – Lo siento, no quería molestarte

- No me molesto, sabes que nunca podría enojarme contigo por nada. Me preocupo por ti que es diferente, no quiero que nunca te pase nada malo y jamás me perdonaría si fuera yo el que te lastimara – Se acerco a ella y le dio un pequeño abrazo mientras que Conrad miraba enternecido aquella escena de cariño, le gustaba que su hermano pequeño hubiera madurado y fuera feliz – Ahora dime… - Dijo cuando se separaron - ¿A que has venido?

- Solo quería pasar tiempo contigo para jugar o platicar, ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo estuve pensando casi no se nada de ti

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – Pregunto frunciendo el ceño

- Por ejemplo – Dijo alegre - ¿Cuántos años tienes?... ¿Además de Yuuri has estado con alguien mas?... ¿Cómo fue tu infancia?... ¿Dónde están tus amigos?... y muchas cosas mas!

- Ammm – Se puso de pie y miro a Conrad quien aun sonreía – Conrad, terminamos con esto después ¿? Debo de atender esto

- Claro, no te preocupes – Le respondió

- Vamos – Tomo la pequeña mano de Greta y se la llevo a otro lugar donde pudieran hablar mejor

Wolfram amaba estar con su pequeña hija, y viceversa.

Durante todo ese tiempo habían fortalecido demasiado sus lazos de padre e hija.

Mientras tanto por otra parte se encontraban Su Majestad Shinou y Murata quienes se encontraban platicando…

- Parece como si algo fuera a suceder ¿No te parece? – Le pregunto Shinou a Murata quien se encontraba muy tranquilo

- Así parece, pero no parece que vaya a ser para algo malo… O por lo menos eso espero

- Si, tienes razón. Hablando de otra cosa, me ha sorprendido el progreso que ha tenido Yuuri como Maou, en tan poco tiempo ha logrado mucho a este paso su nombre perdurara por siempre en la historia de Shin Makoku como el mas grande Maou

- Es verdad, ha hecho un gran trabajo y nos ha superado en poder pero lo mas importante es que al gente lo quiere y lo admiran mucho por lo que ha logrado conseguir

- Pero parece que el que la gente se el acerque le ha causado problemas con Wolfram

- Si, es verdad – Se rió un poco por lo comentado – Von Bielefeld quiere mucho a Shibuya y no quiere perderlo

- Me parece que debería de tenerle algo de confianza… Después de todo en eso se base una relación – Dijo mirándolo de forma muy especial

- Es verdad – Respondió sonriente

- Majestad! También de firmar este documento! – Hablaba Günter mientras le llevaba mas documentos al Rey

- Günter, no crees que ya son muchos ¿?

- ¿Pero de que habla, Majestad? Debe de estar al tanto de todo lo que sucede en el Reino y todo eso esta en estos papeles… Majestad! – exclamó de repente y se lanzo a abrazarlo – Yo quiero que usted sea un excelente Rey y este bien preparado en todo! Por favor, haga lo que le digo!

- Si, si… Günter, no puedo respirar – Y de inmediato se separo de el, el pelinegro estiro sus brazos y se levanto de su asiento, pudiendo observar a Wolfram y Greta sentados platicando cómodamente – Dame un descanso, Günter. Mañana terminare todo esto

- Pero Su Majestad! No puede hacer eso

- Günter, puedo hacer lo que quiera, soy el Rey ¿Lo recuerdas? Además, - Hablo seriamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta – Es mas importante el estar con mi familia… te prometo que mañana lo terminare – Y salio de la habitación. No le había gustado nada el hablarle hablado de esa manera a Günter, pero el quería pasar tiempo con Wolfram y Greta así que era necesario.

Al principio le fue un poco extraño el haber adoptado a una hija a una edad tan corta y fue aun mas extraño el que esa hija tuviera dos padres, pero ahora todo había cambiado, se había acostumbrado al compromiso que tenía con Wolfram, el tener su propia familia era una sensación un tanto extraña pero mas que agradable.

Después de haber caminado por los pasillos, por fin llego a donde se encontraban su prometido y su pequeña hija y antes de hablar sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Qué están haciendo?

- Yuuri! – Greta corrió a donde se encontraba y le dio un abrazo que de inmediato fue correspondido y el mayor le beso su frente

- Enclenque, creí que tenias trabajo

- Así era, pero los vi juntos y decidí venir a compartir tiempo con mi familia – Respondió alegremente pero el rubio se sonrojo por lo que había dicho "Mi familia" Eso significaba que… ¿Yuuri había le aceptado como su prometido verdadero?... Una cosa era que se acostumbrara a su presencia y otra muy distinta a que lo aceptara por completo. Wolfram sonrió mas ante eso – No me han dicho, ¿Qué están haciendo?

- Le preguntaba a Wolfram cosas de el

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? – Yuuri también sentía curiosidad ya que no sabia demasiado del rubio como quisiera

- Me preguntaba cosas como mi verdadera edad, mis amistades, como fue mi infancia

- ¿Te importaría contarme a mi también? – Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, tomo a Greta de la mano y tomaron asiento en el pasto dejando a Greta entre ambos

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – Había algo que el mismo se preguntaba ¿Por qué les interesaba saber esas cosas justo ahora? Aunque por otra parte se alegraba de que ambos se interesaran por el, había notado que esa pequeña familia estaba dando un cambio para bien

- Ammm no lo se… Lo que tu nos quieras contar esta bien para mi

- Bueno antes de que llegaras le comentaba a Greta el como fue que me entrenaron para soldado

- Bien, entonces te escucho…

Anissina se encontraba muy concentrada en uno de sus nuevos experimentos y el pobre de Gwendal solo buscaba la manera de poder salir de ahí, pero hubo un estruendo que interrumpió todo en el Castillo.

Por supuesto todos pensaban que era obra de Anissina pero la más asombrada fue ella, ya que en su laboratorio había aparecido una maquina algo grande y después de unos momentos salio un joven.

La cara de Anissina y Gwendal fue de mas que asombro ese joven se parecía… al Maou, solo había una pequeña diferencia el color de sus ojos y su cabello…

- Anissina-san, Gwendal-sama – Hablo el joven e hizo una pequeña reverencia

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Gwendal de inmediato

- Soy Takuma.

- Te pareces mucho a... Su Majestad

- ¿Yuuri? – Dijo Takuma – El es mi padre – Respondió sonriente

- ¿PADRE? – Gritaron Gwendal y Anissina, tanto que todos escucharon, de inmediato todos aparecieron ahí

- Anissina-san ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el Rey

En cuanto Takuma lo vio se lanzo a sus brazos

- Padre!

- ¿Padre? – Definitivamente era el quien no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, ¿padre?

- Yuuri! ¿Cómo que padre?... Fuiste capaz de engañarme con alguien mas! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme eso?... Justo cuando creí que todo iba tan bien

- Wolfram… - Aparto de inmediato al joven y se dirigió hacia el rubio – Esto no es lo que parece, yo ni siquiera lo conozco! Wolfram escúchame – Le tomo la mano y continuo hablando – Todo esto debe de tener una muy buena explicación, yo nunca te engañaría – Aunque sus palabras parecían convincentes a Wolfram no le hacían mucho efecto, y con lagrimas en los ojos le hablo…

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?! El es idéntico a ti! No quiero volver a verte – Salio corriendo de esa habitación y su hija al ver a uno de sus padres tan mal opto por seguirlo. Yuuri solo suspiro, después arreglaría eso con su prometido, Ahora lo mas importante era saber quien demonios era ese supuesto hijo suyo, aunque no podía negar que se parecía demasiado a el

- Padre, ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Cómo que padre?! – Grito y justo después de eso suspiro, ese no era el modo de hacer las cosas – Conrad, Gwendal, Günter vengan conmigo… Anissina-san quédate con el un momento enseguida regresamos

- Como diga, Majestad

Como el Rey lo habían ordenado todos siguieron el camino de Su Majestad hacia uno de los despachos y en cuanto entraron todos pudieron notar la furia de Yuuri…

- ¿Quién es el?

- Dijo que se llamaba Takuma – Respondió Gwendal

- ¿De donde ha venido? Pero sobre todo ¿De donde saca que soy su padre?

- Majestad, si me disculpa, el se parece demasiado a usted exporto por dos cosas

- Ya lo note! Es solo que… Apenas voy para los 20 años, el se ve muy grande como para ser mi hijo… A menos de que lo haya tenido cuando tenia 3 o 4, sino no le veo otra explicación!

- Majestad… ¿De verdad nunca lo ha visto? – Inquirió Günter

- No, es la primera vez que lo veo

- Creí que al final se casaría con Wolfram y harían su familia, pero ese joven… - Hablo el castaño

- Eso mismo pensé yo… - Admitió por fin, lastima que Wolfram no estaba ahí para poder escucharlo

- Esos ojos verdes y el cabello… - Siguió hablando el castaño, aunque mas bien parecía que se lo decía a si mismo – La única persona que me viene a la cabeza en este momento es Gisela

Todos quedaron impactados por aquella teoría pero parecía bastante convincente, ¿Yuuri se había terminado enamorando de Gisela? ¿Por qué? El ya tenía a Wolfram, SU WOLFRAM….

_Continuara..._

**¿Y bien que les ha parecido?  
Esta idea ya la tenia planteada pero apenas me digne a escribir xD  
No quedo justamente como yo lo hubiera querido pero bueno al idea es esa  
Hijo de Yuuri y Gisela!!!!!!! ¬¬ Como se atrevio a engañar a MI WOLF!!!! ___  
Espero sus reviews!**


End file.
